NTVS (Stylia)
The National Television of Stylia is a television station in the Republic of Stylia. The project was started by the government of North Stylia in 1937 and Channel 1 was inaugurated in 1948. In 1955, North Stylia was abolished and both Stylias were reunited for the first time since 1871. Because of that, a deal was made with the Kingdom of South Stylia to make the NTVS a full national television. It belonged to the government until 2009, when 51% was bought by the company "DTK". Even tho it was from North Stylia, it was always called NTS as North Stylia claimed the Stylian Peninsula to be theirs. Some articles say it was called "Nasyhönàllét-Televisyjonno da Stýlie" but all the logos recorded have the name in English. Nowadays, there are many channels: *NTVS1 - created in 1948. For news, series, talkshows and concerts, for example. *NTVS2 - created in 1972, the first channel to have color. Dedicated to sports and culture *NTVS3 - Movies, children. Was called NTVS Movies from 1988 to 1991 and NTVS Kids from 1996 to 2004. *NTVS4 - Everything can air here. Programs that don't bring much attention, tests, pilots, etc. *NTVS Live - Shows events live. *NTVS Music - Plays music all day. Advertisings from 00:00 to 00:10 and from 12:00 to 12:10 *NTVS 4K - To appreciate football, the olympics or concerts as if you were there. Usually doesn't air in odd years. *NTVS gOLD - Old and classic programs everyone used to love at one time in their lives The original name was in North-Stylian, a language that had influence from Portuguese and the native people. Once Stylias were reunited, the official language was the one from South Stylia, the Stylian Portuguese and it was called "Nacional-Televisão de Stylia" National Television of Stylia / Nasyhönàllét-Televisyjonno da Stýlie '1948 - 198?' '198? - 1991' The S inside a circle was supposed to simbolize the planet when the sun is rising and Stylia, to represent how emmigrants could see it outside of the country. The color spectrum is used to symbolize the arrival of colors to their emissions. NTVS_fs_1980s.jpg|Inverted / Fullscreen. NTVS1_1980.png|NTVS1 Logo (1980 - 1988) NTVS1_1988.png|NTVS1 Logo (1988 - 1991) NTVS2_1980.png|NTVS2 Logo (1980 - 1988) NTVS2_1988.png|NTVS2 Logo (1988 - 1993) National Broadcasting Service of Stylia '1991' Nacional-Televisão de Stylia (2nd Era) '1991 - 2002' In the new logo, the sun continued to be there, and the letters appeared on the front of it. '2002 - 2010' Tweaked the colors of the sun, so that it looks more like the Earth, illuminated. '2010 - 2015' Font slighty modified. New color palette. '2015 - 2018' An almost full revamp of the NTVS Network, with more solid colors, as it was popular at the time. file:NTVS2015_alternate.png|Alternate version with closer letters '2018 - present' The new logo was revealed on 28 July 2018. It's not sure what it represents, but the classic ball is still there. The S inside the ball returned for the first time since 1991. file:NTVS1_2018.png|NTVS1 logo file:NTVS1_2018stacked.png|NTVS1 stacked logo file:NTVS2_2018.png|NTVS2 logo See also * NTVS1 * NTVS2 * NTVS3 Category:Stylia Category:Television of Stylia